The invention relates to an apparatus for guiding a medical probe into body cavities, including means for rinsing the cavities with rinsing liquids and for sucking the rinsing liquids back into the probe. A housing is provided which includes connections for a rinsing liquid supply line and a suction line for removing the rinsing liquid and a guide channel for slideably supporting the probe.
The invention is concerned with the guiding of probes, for example, laser-coagulation-argon-or cementing probes which include rinsing means and means for sucking and the rinsing liquids through, or along, the shaft of the probe. In such arrangements, only a probe which utilizes a rinsing liquid and which, at the same time, is capable of suctioning out the rinsing liquid, provides for the best operating results. For example, during bi-polar coagulation the rinsing generally prevents carbonizations. Also, a laser beam can be carried by a water beam. It should however be possible to control the rinsing and the guiding of the probe directly at the probe support structure.
WO 94/05200 discloses such an apparatus, wherein, however, the rinsing and suction liquid volume is controlled from outside the probe support structure at a separate pumping apparatus. The probe support structure itself does not permit the control of the liquid flow volume so that it is relatively complicated to control all the functions at the same time. In addition, the whole apparatus must be cleaned and disinfected after each use or it must be discarded.
A rinsing arrangement alone for surgical apparatus is known from EP 642 800, which includes an elastic hose which guides the rinsing fluid and which can be pinched by keys that have to be held down for interrupting the rinsing fluid flow. This arrangement, however, cannot easily be combined with the apparatus according to WO 94/05200. Also, surgical procedures cannot be performed with this arrangement and the arrangement furthermore is not intended for such applications.
WO-A-94223358 discloses an arrangement for guiding a medical probe for body cavities, which includes a housing with means for rinsing and suctioning and rinsing liquids. The arrangement comprises several modules which are combined in a handle and which can be partially separated from one another.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device for guiding a medical probe including rinsing means and means for suctioning out a rinsing liquid, wherein the rinsing liquid flow volume and the suction flow volume can be controlled directly at the device in simple manner. The number of parts, which are contaminated during the procedure should remain as small as possible in order to reduce decontamination expenses.